The present invention relates to a signal line noise resistance evaluating method and its device of an electronic device.
As a background art of the present field of the invention, there is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-311383. The publication describes to include a step of extracting impedance information of a power source wiring of inside and outside of a semiconductor integrated circuit, the equivalent circuit forming step described above, and an analyzing step of supplying a noise waveform from outside, and analyzing influence of noise to the semiconductor integrated circuit.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-257898 describes a simulation device including a discrete event simulation unit of carrying out a discrete type simulation of a constituent element of a defined configuration model based on a connecting information indicating a connection relationship between attribute information which is a part information of a constituent element of the defined configuration model and a constituent element of a defined configuration model, and a software error rate calculation processing unit of calculating a software error rate of the defined configuration model based on a simulation result of the discrete event simulation section and software error rate data of the attribute information.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-37321 describes that time sequence data is converted to time frequency domain data of electric/magnetic field to display by a finite impulse response operation based on time sequence data of electric/magnetic field by electromagnetic field simulation, a parameter in complex wevelet base operation, and wevelet base function.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-224995 describes to include an S parameter measuring unit, an evaluation index calculating unit, a product frequency spectrum calculating unit of calculating a product frequency spectrum by a product of an FFT frequency spectrum by an evaluation index by acquiring an FFT frequency spectrum of a voltage waveform when noise is inputted, and a frequency extracting unit of extracting a frequency of evaluating noise resistance from a peak of a voltage.